This application proposes funding for the 8th meeting of the International Myotonic Dystrophy Consortium (IDMC-8). IDMC-8 is scheduled to convene in Clearwater, Florida from November 30th to December 3rd, 2011. IDMC-8 will bring together top scientists from around the world to discuss high-impact, interdisciplinary research on myotonic dystrophy (DM). The objective of the conference is to promote scientific discussion and facilitate interdisciplinary exchange. This meeting brings together leading basic researchers in the field with clinicians and clinical investigators representing a broad range of specialties including: neurology, cardiology, anesthesiology, clinical trials, neurobiology, pathology, genetics and molecular biology. Their interactions and discussions stimulate new approaches to research and clinical care and provide opportunities to develop and strengthen collaborative studies. Researchers and clinicians having special interest and expertise in DM will serve as co-chairs of the scientific sessions during the meeting. The first day of IDMC-8 will include: registration;a satellite symposium on outcome measures to assess disease progression in myotonic dystrophy;keynote lectures;and a welcoming reception. The subsequent three days of the meeting will be devoted to scientific sessions in which researchers and clinicians present peer-reviewed, selected abstracts on basic, clinical and translational research topics. The scientific sessions begin at 8:00 AM and conclude between 5:30 to 7:30 PM each day. There will be two formal poster sessions. Posters will be displayed during the entire meeting. All the sessions at IDMC-8 will focus on "cutting edge" topics and research, such as, disease mechanisms of myotonic dystrophy, animal and cell models, clinical aspects and management of disease symptoms, and therapeutic development. On the final day, there will be patient-oriented sessions to promote discussion among patients, care-givers, representatives of patient advocacy groups, clinicians, and investigators. These sessions will be in "lay" terms to encourage interaction and exchanges of ideas among patients and investigators. The final afternoon will begin with highlights from the previous sessions, followed by advocacy group presentations, and a session for questions from patients and family members. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application proposes funding for the 8th meeting of the International Myotonic Dystrophy Consortium (IDMC-8). Its goal is to facilitate discussions between clinical and bench researchers, and interface them with scientists and clinicians of related fields, representatives of regulatory and grant funding agencies, patient advocacy groups, patients with myotonic dystrophies and their families and caregivers. The IDMC meeting is the only conference in the world that brings together such a diverse group of attendees, including the leading experts in the field dedicated to the study, treatment and cure of myotonic dystrophy.